


Faux Fur

by shadow_lover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warning in End Note, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crack, Infidelity, Leather Collar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: The black leather collar, with the heart-shaped tag, had worked for months, after all. Chris liked it. Victorlovedit. Victor had stayed, for a while.Additional spoilery warning in end note.





	Faux Fur

Chris is wearing the faux fur stole when Victor tells him. The sleek brown pelt that slides so sensually over his bronzed skin—that electrifies Victor's every nerve when it brushes his fingertips. His cock. When it rubs soft over his ass as Chris pounds him hard.

Victor bought him the fur for his birthday, just a month ago, because he thought it would make it better. For both of them. That Chris would be happy with the gift. That Victor himself would be too distracted pawing at him to stray.

The black leather collar, with the heart-shaped tag, had worked for months, after all. Chris liked it. Victor _loved_ it. Victor had stayed, for a while.

But even though he knows he has only to call and Chris will be there, on his knees and panting for it, Victor can't help but stray.

Enough is enough. Tonight, Victor has to confess. 

"I'm sorry," Victor says, tears spilling down his beautiful face. He yearns for touch, for a warm, fluffy embrace, but right now he's sitting cold and alone on the hotel bed. "I haven't been faithful to you."

Chris takes a shaky breath. He won't meet Victor's eyes. "It's Katsuki, isn't it?"

"I can," Victor tries doggedly, but Chris cuts him off.

"No. Don't explain," he says roughly. "I need a moment."

He pulls his faux fur stole more tightly around his muscular, speedo-clad body and stalks out of the hotel room.

Victor collapses in on himself, burying his hands in his face. Oh, god. Chris thinks it's _Yuuri_. He thought he was ready to come clean, but now he's glad Chris has run off. He feels like his heart's been split in two, and he doesn't know how to _explain_ —

One half belongs to Chris, of course. But the second half belongs to Makkachin instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Spoilery Tags: Makkachin/Victor, Implied Bestiality


End file.
